


I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.4: Prelude in Violet Spoilers, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori takes a visit to Coerthas---“Hey there old friend,” Kori sat down in the snow, ignoring the cold that instantly cut through him.





	I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story I've been wanting to write all month long.

“Hey there old friend,” Kori sat down in the snow, ignoring the cold that instantly cut through him.

It was an abnormally clear day in Coerthas, he was able to see the entirety of Ishgard from where he sat on the cliff. The sun was high and bright in the sky and the air was crisp, burning his lungs when he breathed. This was his favorite spot in all of Eorzea. It was the only spot in Coerthas where he didn’t mind the chill at all.

To his right, standing proud against the white backdrop, was a tombstone. The carvings on it still fresh despite years of being worn down by the elements. There were flowers laying at the base, someone had been here recently, probably Francel, he always like to care for the grave. There was a shield propped against the headstone, as well, but Kori didn’t like looking at that.

“Just thought I’d stop by for a visit. I know how you get when you haven’t heard from me in a while,” Kori chuckled to himself and leaned back on his hands, “Things have been going pretty okay. We liberated Doma, so they’re at peace now and trying to get back on their feet. I donate to them whenever I have spare change. It’s nice to see something growing after all the destruction. You would have loved Doma. Maybe I’ll bring you back some sushi next time I go see Hien.

Oh and Ala Mhigo is free from Garlean rule now as well. Lyse stayed behind there to oversee the development of the new city-state. Whenever someone has been ruled over so long it is quite a transition to get back on their own two feet again but I have faith that she will do an awesome job there.

As far as Ishgard is concerned, well you probably can tell because you have the best view of the place from up here, but Aymeric is doing wonderfully in the House of Lords. The new democracy is not without some hiccups of course, some of the older nobles are very set in their ways. It’s all getting figured out in the end though and the people of the Brume are getting the help they need.

Aymeric he...gods I don’t even know how to describe such a man. He’s wonderful Haurchefant, but of course you already know that you grew up with the guy. He never gives up. Sometimes I feel like he’s more of a warrior of light than I am. When I tell him that he just laughs me off saying ‘no one can accomplish the things you’ve done’ or something like that. He really is a love smitten fool. I guess we all are. Thancred and I promised him that once this is all said and done and we can all retire we’ll take him on a true adventure, just the three of us. Gods, Haurchefant, you should have seen the look on Aymeric’s face when we told him that. It was like a kid during the Starlight festival.

As you probably guessed then, the three of us are doing really well or we were before Thancred...I’ll get to that later. Everything is working out fine for us overall and we’re finding our groove. We still have to keep it on the down low, though, especially in Ishgard. Things might be changing but they’re not changing that quickly. Regardless, all that matters is that we’re happy together right? I know that would be your biggest concern. My happiness was always top priority.”

Kori let out a sigh, his breath visible in the cold air and he leaned sideways resting against the tombstone.

“I guess that’s where we went wrong huh? You were always using yourself as a shield and I should have seen it coming but I was always just so giddy to see your face. When you took us in and gave us shelter, I could not believe my luck. Haurchefant, my Haurchefant, coming to the rescue once more. There was always a small part of me that thought one day you’d get tired of rescuing my dumb ass. But that never happened. You were always right there when I needed you, either on the battlefield or by my side. The small moments we spent together. I think about how I wasted a lot of those days just lounging in your presence. We could have been going out and seeing things and doing things…well I shouldn’t be mad I got to at least be with you. I guess I turned out liking you a lot more than I originally planned, huh?

You were always the one spewing poetics and turning me into a blushing mess. I tried to play nonchalant all the time, never was one for commitment, guess that changed way too late. You saw right through me. At least, I really hope you did.”

He paused for a moment watching as snowflakes started to drift down from the sky. Dark clouds shifted into place obscuring the sun. He shivered a bit and pulled his tail in close.

“I loved you. I still do. You know that right? I’m sorry I never said it to you when I could. You would beat me over the head if you heard me lamenting my regrets wouldn’t you. Making it seem like your sacrifice was for nothing. It wasn’t. I got to live on. I got to meet amazing people and see worlds I never could have imagined. I learned a lot about myself too. And finally, I was finally able to settle down with some nice boys. You taught me a lot Haurchefant. I won’t ever forget it.

But enough of the sap. That’s not what either of us are here for. I promised I would keep you updated on my adventurers. The good and the bad. So here’s the bad news. Zenos is still alive somewhere, or at least his body is. You remember Zenos? He’s the guy who kept kicking my ass into next week. I told you about him I think. Anyways, seems like he’s being possessed by yet another Ascian. Those guys just don’t know when to quit. I’m getting quite tired of them truth be told but as light I must take out the dark. Hydaelyn’s chosen..yadda yadda, Thancred liked to lecture me on it daily.

Also, Alphinaud...he’s gone missing. I know you cared for him a lot so I thought you’d want to know. I’m certain he’s okay it’s just, he’s in the Burn somewhere and was headed for Garlemald. No one has seen hide or tail of him in months and Alisaie is losing her mind. The poor girl, I don’t know how to comfort her. She’s taken the entirety of the Scions on herself.

I guess that brings me back to Thancred, and the remaining Scions. We were having a meeting, I honestly can’t remember what it was about. You know me with meetings. But we all got this strange voice in our head and I saw visions of darkness. I thought at first it was the Echo but the other’s don’t have the Echo. When we call came to, Thancred had collapsed. He...he’s stable I’m told but no chirurgeon worth their salt knows what’s wrong with him. Y’Shtola and Urianger too. We’re doing everything we can to get them back to health but I just…

I can’t do this again Haurchefant.I was happy. I was finally fucking happy and the twelve decided they didn’t like that.”

He flopped backwards into the snow staring up at the gathering clouds with a huff.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m just their little play thing. They forced me to be born into that suffocating village, taught me the wonders of the world, gave me incredible powers, and then push me to my limits at every chance they get. It’s a wonder I’m still playing their game. They took you from me, if they take Thancred too...I don’t know what I’ll do. Probably cry, that’s all I’m good for.”

There was silence, an unusually warm wind brushed over Kori and he sat up looking around frantically for whatever beast was nearby. There was nothing and no one there. Just him and Haurchefant’s grave. His eyes landed on the broken and devastated shield, a lump started to form in his throat.

“I promise you I’m not giving up. I know what you would say. You would tell me that if there’s one person on this star who could find a way to save them it would be me. You would tell me that my life and my gifts are a blessing. You would tell me that I...that I am enough. Why did you have to leave me? I need you.”

Kori curled in on himself and wrapped his arms around his knees, he took a deep shaky breath and then stood, nodding at the gravestone. He took a step forward and placed a hand on the cold surface.

“You’re right. I can do this. I won’t make the same mistake twice. I will save him. I have to save them all. The Scions, Eorzea, everyone. I’m the only one who can.

I guess it’s time for me to leave then. I promise not to wait so long to come and see you again. Until then, my friend.”

He patted the stone once, reciting the words that had been engraved into it all those years ago, before turning to leave. He had left General in the stables back home so it was going to be a long walk back to Camp Dragonhead on his own. At this moment though, Kori didn’t mind the walk. It would give him time to clear his head and make a path forward. Moving forward was what he did best after all.


End file.
